


Wakȟáŋšiča

by Samantha_Black



Series: Sorciers du Canada [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Beast
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Callisto et George tombent nez à nez avec une créature disparue.





	Wakȟáŋšiča

Callisto et George Crabtree avaient toujours été un couple atypique. Au delà du fait qu'il soit blanc et elle membre du peuple métis, ou encore qu'il soit non-maj' et elle sorcière, leur rencontre avait été pour le moins étrange. En effet, l'époux comme l'épouse étaient policiers dans leur communauté respective et s'étaient rencontrés sur une scène de crime, au-dessus du corps d'une femme qui de son vivant avait été amie avec Callisto.  
  
Un mois plus tôt, et après presque deux ans de relation, le couple s'était uni au cours d'une cérémonie intime et protestante. Puis, la famille de Callisto étant connue dans la capitale canadienne et surtout de tradition catholique, avait suivi une bénédiction de mariage à la Basilique-Cathédrale Notre-Dame d'Ottawa. Callisto se rappelait parfaitement l'émotion qui l'avait submergée alors qu'elle suivait le même chemin que sa mère avait emprunté trente-cinq ans plus tôt.  
  
Comme souvent le dimanche, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de permanence, Callisto et George avaient décidé de se rendre sur les bords du lac Ontario. Le couple aimait profiter du grand air et de la tranquillité que cet environnement offrait.  
  
Appuyé contre un arbre, George était parti dans un de ces monologues qui le caractérisait si bien, tandis que Callisto, la tête sur les cuisses de son époux, les paupières closes, écoutait sa réflexion d'une oreille distraite. Après s'être intéressé à la communauté magique canadienne puis américaine, le policier non-maj' avait décidé de poursuivre son enseignement en se renseignant sur celles d'autres pays. Sa dernière lubie se trouvait donc être la communauté britannique.  
  
— Si j'ai bien tout suivi, disait-il. Les gens comme toi sont répartis en trois catégories. Les Sang-Pur, les Sang-Mêlé et les nés de parents non-maj' et ils se retrouvent tous à Poudlard pour étudier, comme tu l'as toi-même fait à Ilvermorny.  
— Tout à fait, approuva Callisto.  
  
George garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant avant de déclarer :  
  
— C'est une question que je me suis toujours posée sans oser le faire jusqu'ici mais si des gens comme toi peuvent naître de parents comme moi, comment les écoles arrivent-elles à les détecter ?  
  
Le terme « sorcier » avait toujours été proscrit en public depuis le début de leur relation. Il ne valait mieux pas que des personnes extérieures puissent l'entendre. Leurs conversations paraissaient déjà bien assez étranges sans cela.  
  
— Il existe un registre avec le nom des personnes nées comme moi dans chaque école. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Même le Premier Ministre canadien ou le Président du MACUSA n'ont pas le droit d'avoir accès à celui d'Ilvermorny. Il me semble que cela est pareil en Grande-Bretagne.  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna George.  
— Sans doute pour protéger les enfants Cracmous et nés-non-maj', rétorqua-t-elle. Certaines familles n'hésiteraient pas à renier leur progéniture si celle-ci ne naissait pas comme elles, comme moi.  
  
Son époux se redressa légèrement contre le tronc de l'arbre, la poussant à rouvrir les paupières. Le soleil l'éblouit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer le visage circonspect de George. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Callisto l'avait trouvé immédiatement, et bien malgré elle, peu séduisant voire vilain. Avec son grand nez et ses dents mal alignées, il n'était pas de ce genre d'hommes que les femmes se perdent à admirer. Pourtant, au fil des jours passés à ses côtés, la sorcière avait fini par découvrir derrière ce physique banal une personne à l'imagination débordante et dont la gentillesse avait fait fondre son cœur.  
  
— Vous pouvez avoir des enfants sans pou... comme moi ? se reprit-il prestement.  
  
L'étonnement se lisait dans sa voix et Callisto comprit qu'il n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité avant qu'elle ne l'évoque quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
— Cela est plutôt rare mais c'est possible, en effet, répondit-elle.  
  
L'homme ne dit rien, le regard fixé au loin, pensif. Délicatement, elle leva la main et caressa la joue de son époux.  
  
— À quoi songes-tu, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
— À nos enfants, rétorqua honnêtement George. Enfin ! Aux enfants que nous aurons. Se peut-il qu'ils ne soient pas comme toi ?  
— C'est une possibilité, en effet, avoua-t-elle.  
  
Elle comprit à cette instant qu'il n'était jamais venu à son époux l'idée que leurs enfants ne puissent pas être sorciers et que cela le travaillait. La jeune femme se redressa et, sans attendre, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle éloigna son visage du sien, caressant toujours sa joue amoureusement.  
  
— Ne t'en fais pas, George. Comme je te l'ai dit, cela arrive rarement, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
  
L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais un cri, comme un sanglot d'enfant, leur vint aux oreilles. Prestement, les deux policiers se levèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Ils durent attendre une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que les pleurs ne se fassent à nouveau entendre.  
  
— Par là, indiqua George en commençant à se diriger vers l'endroit.  
  
Inquiète de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, Callisto le rattrapa en quelques enjambées afin de rester à sa hauteur. Son instinct lui disait de rester sur ses gardes et elle se savait plus apte à les défendre du fait de ses pouvoirs.  
  
— Fais attention, George, ne put -elle s'empêcher de lui dire.  
  
L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un nourrisson en pleurs.  
  
— Nom du pipe en bois ! s'exclama George en se précipitant vers l'enfant avant que son épouse n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.  
  
Tétanisée, Callisto sentait son sang se glacer alors que son mari se précipitait vers le danger. Car, elle en était certaine, ce bébé était une menace.  
  
— George ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Mais George, tout à son envie de protéger cet être qu'il pensait inoffensif, ne l'entendit pas. Callisto ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant d'un coup de main bien placée, éloigner son époux du nourrisson. Sonné, le policier tomba sur les fesses à quelques mètres de sa cible. Il releva vers la sorcière un visage hébété. Il était rare qu'elle utilise sa magie sur lui.  
  
— Qu'est-ce... commença George.  
  
Ce dernier fut interrompu dans sa phrase par des grognements provenant de ce qui, comme Callisto s'en doutait, n'était pas un nourrisson. La bête était hideuse. Haute de près de deux mètres tout en se tenant solidement sur ses quatre membres, l'animal possédait une mâchoire puissante sur une tête mélange de cerf et de cheval. Sa peau était constituée d'un cuir noir craquelé à divers endroits. Ses brèches, qui ne semblaient pourtant pas être des blessures, étaient aussi rouges que du sang et paraissaient refléter la lumière du soleil en un scintillement à la fois magnifique et terrifiant.  
  
— Ne bouge pas, George ! s'exclama Callisto ne pouvant entièrement cacher la note de peur dans sa voix.  
  
Toujours assis à l'endroit où il avait atterri quelques instants plus tôt, le policier observait la bête, horrifié. D'un mouvement rapide, l'ancienne Oiseau-Tonnerre récupéra sa baguette dans une des poches de sa robe en même temps que l'animal se précipitait sur son époux.  
  
— Non ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Un violent coup de vent empêcha la créature d'avancer pendant de précieuses secondes. La magie sans baguette était vue par beaucoup comme une lubie venant du fin fond d'un autre âge et par d'autres encore, qui ne savaient plus l'utiliser, comme une pratique de magie noire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ainsi que l'appréhendaient les communautés amérindiennes qui avaient peuplé ces contrées bien avant que les Européens y mettent le pied. Pour eux, la magie sans baguette était divisée en plusieurs courants selon les affinités du sorcier. Callisto, par exemple, était considérée comme une fille de l'air et avait toujours eu des facilités à déplacer les objets tandis que son frère, Adam, était tourné vers la guérison qui était associée à l'eau. Les autres éléments étaient la terre et le feu. Le premier donnait des sorciers particulièrement doués avec les plantes alors que le deuxième accordait aux personnes qui en étaient pourvues des facilités dans l'exercice des maléfices.  
  
D'un sortilège informulé, Callisto attaqua la créature, l'empêchant de s'approcher encore plus de son époux. En quelques enjambées, la jeune femme se plaça entre eux et demanda à George de s'éloigner. La bête ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser le chemin d'un sorcier et semblait hors d'elle. La policière avait fait partie du club de duel durant sa scolarité à Ilvermorny et s'était battue plus d'une fois contre des malfaiteurs lors des enquêtes qu'elle effectuait dans le cadre de son travail. Pourtant, ce combat n'avait rien à voir avec ceux auxquels elle avait pris part par le passé. Les humains ne se battaient pas de la même manière que les animaux aussi fantastiques soient-ils.  
  
La bête était vicieuse et paraissait douée d'une intelligence certaine. Elle apprenait, déjouait les attaques qui avaient fonctionné quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'était plus un ballet comme son professeur de duel aimait à surnommer cet art. Tout était brouillon et Callisto devait être plus rapide que jamais pour éviter les coups de queue de l'animal. Il était certain qu'elle serait sérieusement blessée si l'un des piques qui ornait son extrémité la touchait.  
  
Finalement, après encore plusieurs minutes d'un combat qui sembla pour Callisto durer des heures, la créature commença à battre en retraite. Elle boitait légèrement et la jeune femme sut qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Elles étaient arrivées à la lisière de la clairière quand la bête lui tourna brusquement le dos et fuit. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne revienne pas, l'ancienne Oiseau-Tonnerre lui lança un dernier sortilège avant de reculer lentement sans pour autant détourner son regard de l'endroit où l’animal venait de disparaître.  
  
— George ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, essoufflée.  
  
Le combat avait été physique et épuisant.  
  
— Oui ! Je... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
— Je... Je ne suis pas sûre, avoua la sorcière. Une créature magique, il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus mais... C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Je crois que c'est un wakȟáŋšiča.1  
— Un quoi ?  
— Un démon. Je ne sais pas comment les peuples d'ici les appellent. Pour le peuple de ma mère, ils sont les wakȟáŋšiča, répéta-t-elle.  
  
La langue inconnue devait paraître étrange aux oreilles de George. Il était rare que Callisto utilise des mots de Lakota devant lui.  
  
— C'est une créature magique. Il me semble qu'elle vient de cette région principalement et vit en forêt. Je... Elles sont censées avoir disparu, expliqua-t-elle, perplexe.  
— Elle m'a pourtant semblé bien réelle, répliqua George.  
— On ne peut plus, en effet, approuva son épouse.  
  
Elle allait devoir faire une déclaration au Ministère des relations inter-espèces et de la protection des créatures magiques.

*  
**  
*

— Enfin, Mademoiselle Frasnier ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama le fonctionnaire qui la recevait.  
  
Gontran de Villers était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la moustache bien dessiné et à la mise parfaite. Callisto l'avait entendu expliquer plus d’une fois que les origines nobles de sa famille étaient certainement à l'origine de son port de tête. En plus d'être un fonctionnaire zélé et obsédé par la procédure, Gontran de Villers était une personne hautaine et méprisante qui ne cessait de mettre en avant son arbre généalogique. Arbre que beaucoup savaient mensonger. Il était connu que l'arrière-grand-père de Gontran était celui qui avait ajouté la particule dans leur nom.  
  
— Madame Crabtree, le reprit-elle d'une voix sèche.  
  
Cet homme et les personnes dans son genre arrivaient toujours à mettre à mal son amabilité et surtout sa bonne humeur.  
  
— Et je peux vous assurer que ce que je raconte, est vrai, insista-t-elle. C'est donc pour cela que je souhaiterais parler à Madame la Ministre des relations inter-espèces et de la protection des créatures magiques !  
  
Le fonctionnaire la fixa plusieurs secondes en silence avant de déclarer de mauvaise grâce :  
  
— Je vais voir si Madame la Ministre peut vous recevoir.  
  
Lentement et la toisant du regard, l'homme se leva avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Victoria Lovelace vint à la rencontre de Callisto. Son visage était souriant et, comme toujours, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon simple et strict.  
  
— Madame Crabtree ! lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Monsieur de Villers m'a appris que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi à propos d'un manido2 que vous auriez vu hier. Suivez-moi ! l'invita-t-elle à entrer.  
  
Sans un regard pour le secrétaire, Callisto pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le bureau de la Ministre. La jeune femme était entrée plus d'une fois dans cette pièce à l'époque où le bureau était occupé par le prédécesseur de Victoria Lovelace. Virgil O'Brien, le mentor et premier partenaire de Callisto, avait été élu Premier Ministre à peine deux mois plus tôt ce qui avait entraîné un changement au sein des ministères, comme après chaque élection. Tous les masques et autres bustes accrochés au mur et qui la mettaient fort mal à l'aise à l'époque, avaient été enlevés. Du fait certainement des murs nus, la pièce semblait être plus grande que dans son souvenir. Le secrétaire n'avait pas changé de place mais n'était pas le même. La Ministre avait préféré s'inscrire dans la modernité en privilégiant un bureau de style art nouveau.  
  
— Asseyez-vous ! Je vous en prie ! Prendriez-vous une tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une petite table où se trouvaient une théière ainsi que des tasses.  
— Ce serait avec plaisir, merci, répliqua Callisto poliment.  
  
La femme versa le liquide brûlant les petits récipients en porcelaine.  
  
— Avec un nuage de lait ? Du sucre ?  
— Non merci.  
— Vous avez bien raison, rétorqua-t-elle. Rien de tel que le thé pur pour en déguster toutes les arômes. Et voilà ! lança-t-elle en déposant la tasse davant Callisto. Je vous écoute, Madame Crabtree, finit-elle par dire lorsqu'elle fut installée dans son fauteuil en cuir de dragon.  
— Hier, mon époux et moi nous trouvions au bord du lac lorsque nous avons entendu les cris d'un nourrisson. Nous nous sommes précipités pour voir si nous pouvions aider et avons vu un bébé en pleurs au milieu d'une clairière. George est tout de suite allé voir alors que, pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'ai préféré rester éloignée. Je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas normal et j'ai eu raison. J'ai réussi à pousser George juste avant que la créature ne reprenne sa forme originale.  
— À quoi ressemblait-elle exactement ?  
— Près de deux mètres de haut, une tête de cerf mélangé à un cheval. Sa peau était très noire avec des sortes de liserés rouges.  
— Quadrupède ou bipède ?  
— Quadrupède.  
  
Le visage jusque-là souriant de la Ministre, devint soudain plus grave.  
  
— Votre époux est non-maj', n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, répliqua Callisto.  
— Merlin ! Il va... Elles avaient disparu, souffla-t-elle l'air dévasté.  
  
Callisto ne dit rien, laissant la femme comprendre l'étendue de la nouvelle. Avant d'aller la voir, l'ancienne Oiseau-Tonnerre s'était renseignée sur la créature. Elle était allée dans la bibliothèque de ses parents à Ottawa et avait dû chercher plusieurs heures avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était un vieux **manuel** d'instruction à l'intention des Aurors. D'après la date d'édition, il avait été publié au XVIIe siècle et avait dû donc servir aux premières personnes à avoir fait ce métier. À l'époque, un nombre incalculable d'animaux fantastiques plus ou moins dangereux peuplaient les Amériques. Malheureusement, l'avancée inexorable des colons européens avaient réduit leur territoire et la population de certaines espèces, tandis que d'autres devenaient encore plus menaçants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les manidos faisaient partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Originaires de la région des grands lacs, ils avaient, au fil des siècles, peuplé toute l'Amérique du Nord dévorant les imprudents qui se laissaient berner par l’illusion qu’ils projetaient. Cela restait toutefois assez rare. Les sorciers pouvaient ressentir le danger que représentaient ces bêtes. Aussi, du fait de l’intégration de ces derniers dans les sociétés non-maj' amérindiennes, la créature devait se contenter la plupart du temps d'animaux pour sa survie. Les peuples autochtones savaient les endroits à éviter, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Européens.  
  
Avec leur arrivée, les manidos eurent accès à des proies bien plus aisées et devinrent un problème pour les sorciers européens venus en même temps que les personnes sans pouvoir. Ils craignaient que le secret magique vienne aux oreilles des non-maj' et qu'une véritable chasse aux sorcières prenne place dans les Colonies. Comme tout à chacun sait, la peur est le plus mauvais des guides. Avant le XVIIe siècle, le territoire des manidos était à son maximum, s’étendant sur toute l'Amérique du Nord. Puis, à la fin du XVIIe siècle, les quelques milliers – peut-être deux mille tout au plus – qui restaient, étaient revenus dans leur région d'origine des grands lacs. En mille huit cent cinquante-sept, Armando Graves tua ce que la communauté sorcière croyait être le dernier spécimen. La plupart des gens se réjouirent ; peu pleurèrent la disparition de cette créature terrifiante.  
  
— J'ai tracé un périmètre avec des sortilèges repousse-Non-Maj' à l'endroit où nous l'avons croisé, déclara Callisto. Je pense toutefois que d'autres sortilèges de protection ne seraient pas de trop. Peut-être essayer de le relocaliser dans un endroit moins fréquenté.  
  
Victoria Lovelace resta silencieuse, visiblement pensive.  
  
— Merci de nous avoir transmis cette information, Madame Crabtree, dit-elle finalement. Je vais la transmettre à qui de droit.  
  
À ces paroles, Callisto ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision en informant le gouvernement de sa découverte. Si elle souhaitait protéger au mieux la population, elle n'admettait pas qu'on puisse exterminer ainsi une espèce.  
  
— Au revoir, Madame Crabtree, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme ne chercha pas à savoir ce que la Ministre comptait préconiser contre l'animal mais savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité. Elle aurait plus de chance d'être informée en allant voir son ancien partenaire devenu Auror, Archibald Hamilton.  
  
— Au revoir, Madame la Ministre, répliqua-t-elle donc avant de quitter la pièce.

*  
**  
*

— Vous vouliez me voir, Callie ? demanda la voix d'Archibald à sa droite.  
  
Callisto tourna la tête dans sa direction. Bien qu'il soit accoudé au bar, son ancien partenaire paraissait toujours aussi gigantesque. Dépassant la plupart des gens d'une bonne tête, l'Auror avait vingt-neuf ans et un sourire malicieux qui le quittait rarement. Callisto et lui avait travaillé ensemble pendant près de trois et demi ans à la section des crimes violents. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles, ils avaient rapidement trouvé, malgré ça, une manière de fonctionner qui leur convenait à tous les deux.  
  
— Archibald, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Cela fait longtemps !  
— Un peu plus d’un mois, approuva-t-il. Depuis votre mariage. Charmant soit dit en passant ! Une O'Keefe, s'il vous plaît ! lança-t-il à l'adresse du barman.  
— Je vous ai manqué ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Vous me manquez chaque jour que Merlin fait, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Son sourire s'élargit toujours plus malicieux, mais Callisto put entendre dans sa voix qu'il était sincère.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il alors ?  
— J'aurais besoin de votre aide, Archibald, avoua-t-elle.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Il y a environ une semaine, George et moi avons été attaqués par un manido.  
— Un quoi ?  
— Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle, contrite.  
— Au courant de quoi, Callie ? Répliqua-t-il, la mine inquiète. Et qu’est-ce que ce manado ?  
— Du retour du manido non loin de Toronto. Quant à ce dont il s'agit, le manido est une créature magique très dangereuse, particulièrement pour les Non-Maj’ et qui était censée avoir disparue.  
— Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
— Je suis allée voir la Ministre Lovelace et je pense qu’elle va faire appel à des Aurors pour chasser cette créature.  
— Et ? Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?  
— J’aimerais que vous vous renseigniez sur les mesures qui ont été prises contre ces créatures. J’ai peur que le gouvernement décide à nouveau de les exterminer.  
— Et ce serait une mauvaise chose ? questionna-t-il d'un air naïf.  
  
Callisto ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer un regard dur.  
  
— Avant l’arrivée des Européens, les tribus autour des grands lacs avaient appris à vivre avec. Et s’il est vrai que je ne désire pas forcément en croiser un tous les quatre matins ou que le nombre de spécimens soit aussi important que par le passé, j’estime que les manidos ne méritent pas d’être exterminés. Et puis, étant les prédateurs naturels des gnomes et autres nuisibles, je suis certaine que leur présence permettrait de réguler la population de ces derniers.  
— Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre, Callie, la rassura-t-il, un sourire affectueux ornant ses lèvres fines. Je me doute que vous avez vos raisons et, en tant qu’ancien partenaire, je vous rendrai service avec plaisir.  
  
La jeune femme comprit alors qu'Archibald lui avait posé la question simplement pour la faire réagir. À force de travailler avec elle, il avait fini par la connaître et pouvait prédire ses réactions. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé tout en secouant légèrement la tête.  
  
— Un jour, je finirai par ne plus tomber dans le panneau, souffla-t-elle.  
— Un jour mais pas trop tôt, s'il vous plaît, répliqua Archibald avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Je vais me renseigner auprès de mes collègues, voir ce qu'ils savent et je vous tiendrai informée dès que j'en saurai plus, dit-il après avoir reposé sa pinte sur le bar.  
— Je vous remercie, Archibald, déclara Callisto, sincère.  
— C'est normal ! Quel partenaire ferais-je si je ne vous aidais pas ?  
  
Il laissa échapper un rire avant de demander :  
  
— Et sinon, comment allez-vous, Callie ? La vie maritale semble vous aller comme un gant ! Vous rayonnez !  
— Merci. Je... Je suis heureuse. George et moi nous entendons toujours aussi bien contrairement à ce que certains m'avaient dit sur l'après mariage.  
— Et votre nouveau partenaire ? Guérin, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, Alphonse Guérin. Et bien... Il a peu d'expérience, c'est un fait, dit-elle en pensant à la faute qu'il avait commise une semaine plus tôt.  
  
Une jeune Cracmou avait été frappée par son père et avait réussi à s'enfuir avant que ce dernier n'efface les traces de son méfait. Elle s'était rendue au département de la police magique avec l’aide d’une cousine et avait été reçue par Alphonse Guérin. Callisto étant en pleine réunion avec la Ministre Lovelace à ce moment-là, n'était pas encore arrivée. La Cracmou qui avait tout juste seize ans, pleurait à chaudes larmes quand elle était entrée dans les bureaux. Alphonse Guérin lui avait assuré que la police magique ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, que ce n'était pas de leur ressort. Heureusement, Callisto était revenue de son entretien avec la femme politique avant que la victime n’ait quitté le bureau qu’elle partageait avec son collègue. Elle avait vu les larmes sur ses joues ainsi que le coquard que lui avait donné son père et n’avait pas hésité plus d’une seconde avant de lui demander si elle pouvait l’aider. Plus d’une heure plus tard, quand la policière avait fini de prendre la déposition de la jeune femme et que cette dernière avait quitté le bâtiment, elle avait pris son partenaire à part et lui avait rappelé les droits et les devoirs de la profession. Elle n'avait jamais supporté l'incompétence et, s'il voulait rester son partenaire, Alphonse devrait travailler dur et faire preuve de professionnalisme.  
  
— Je vous manque donc aussi ? plaisanta Archibald, son éternel sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.  
— Terriblement, rétorqua-t-elle, théâtrale.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Bien qu'elle ait toujours soutenu son collègue, la jeune femme avait eu du mal à accepter sa demande de mutation au bureau des Aurors. Elle avait vécu cela comme une trahison et avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour le cacher à Archibald et paraître heureuse de la nouvelle.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Archibald perdit son sourire et parut plonger dans ses pensées alors qu'il portait sa pinte à ses lèvres. Il but deux longues gorgées de bière avant de la reposer sur la table, faisant tinter le verre sur le bar.  
  
— Je peux vous confier quelque chose, Callie ? demanda-t-il.  
— Bien entendu, Archibald.  
— Je me demande si je suis fait pour être Auror finalement.  
  
La jeune femme ne put cacher sa surprise face à une telle déclaration.  
  
— Vous avez toujours souhaité être Auror, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
Archibald n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'il était entré dans la police magique uniquement car il espérait rejoindre le bureau des Aurors par une voie détournée. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le jeune homme rêvait de ce métier et, après avoir raté deux fois l'examen d'entrée, avait décidé de tenter une autre approche.  
  
— Je sais bien, mais il faut croire que huit ans dans les services de police finissent par changer ses rêves. Enfin... Je ne m'imaginais pas le métier comme cela, je crois que c'est surtout cela le problème.  
  
Le silence se fit entre eux près d'une minute. Archibald buvait sa bière en fixant l'entrée du bar d'un air absent tandis que Callisto regardait le spectacle que donnait les danseuses sur la scène. C'était un bar d'hommes ici et les premières fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, les Non-Maj' l'avaient regardée de haut en bas, scandalisés. Puis, ses visites se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes, ils avaient fini par ne plus y prêter attention.  
  
— Comment va Elena ? finit-elle par demander.  
  
Archibald reporta enfin son attention sur elle et, s'il fut surpris par la question n'en montra rien.  
  
— Elle va bien, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Elena Dos Santos était la compagne d'Archibald depuis près d'un an et demi déjà. Âgée d'à peine vingt-et-un ans, la jeune femme était venue tout droit du Portugal et, pour payer sa dette, s'était prostituée pour le compte de Madame Gérard, une Cracmou qui avait elle aussi fait commerce des ses charmes durant ses jeunes années. C'était dans l'établissement de cette dernière que Archibald et Elena s'étaient rencontrés. Le premier avait l'habitude de fréquenter les maisons closes depuis sa sortie d'Ilvermorny et Madame Gérard possédait l’une des meilleures d’entre elles. Callisto ne savait pas exactement quand il avait croisé Elena pour la première fois,, mais elle avait rapidement remarqué un changement dans son comportement et avait compris qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Finalement, il lui avait parlé d'Elena avec un sourire amoureux quelques semaines après qu'ils aient officialisé leur relation.  
  
— Le bébé lui donne du fil à retordre, continua Archibald.  
  
La jeune femme, malgré les potions contraceptives que Madame Gérard fournissait à ses filles, était tombée enceinte sept mois plus tôt. Après des mois à économiser, Archibald et elle avaient fini par pouvoir rembourser sa dette et le couple habitait désormais un appartement dans un quartier populaire de Montréal.  
  
— Lui avez-vous dit concernant votre particularité ?  
— Pas encore. Je ne sais pas si... J'ai peur de comment elle pourrait le prendre. Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme votre George, remarqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
Callisto ne répliqua rien alors que le souvenir de la manière dont son époux avait découvert sa condition lui revenait en mémoire. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu et se fréquentaient depuis encore moins longtemps quand elle avait dû faire usage de la magie devant lui. S'il avait été fort surpris au départ, son imagination débordante lui avait permis de prendre la nouvelle avec un calme et une excitation auxquels Callisto ne s'attendait pas.  
  
— Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'y aille. Elena m'attend pour dîner, déclara Archibald après avoir vérifié l'heure.  
  
Après avoir salué le barman et propriétaire des lieux, un Cracmou d'une quarantaine d'année, les deux jeunes gens sortirent sur Yonge street.  
  
— Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne, Callie ? proposa Archibald.  
— Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je dois aller retrouver George au commissariat numéro 4. Bonne nuit, Archibald ! Et prenez soin de vous !  
  
Après qu’il l’eut saluée poliment, Callisto se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers le lieu de travail de son époux. Ce dernier se trouvait à une trentaine de minutes à pieds et la jeune femme y arriva peu avant vingt heures.  
  
— Bonjour Agent Worseley, dit-elle en pénétrant dans le commissariat.  
— Madame Crabtree, répliqua l’homme en souriant. Votre époux est en train de discuter avec l’Inspecteur Murdoch.  
— Merci. Savez-vous si l’inspecteur Brackenreid est là ?  
— Dans son bureau.  
  
Callisto hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Thomas Brackenreid. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte avant d’être invitée à entrer.  
  
— Madame Crabtree ! s’exclama-t-il en la voyant. Quel plaisir de vous voir !  
— Plaisir partagé, Inspecteur Brackenreid. Toutefois, j’ai le regret de vous annoncer que ma venue n’est malheureusement pas uniquement une visite de courtoisie, répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
— Misère ! Que se passe-t-il, Madame Crabtree ? Êtes-vous de nouveau en mission pour le Lieutenant-Gouverneur ?  
— Tout à fait, rétorqua-t-elle en s’asseyant sur l’une des chaises disposées devant le bureau. Nous avons constaté la présence d’animaux sauvages très dangereux dans la forêt aux alentours du lac Ontario. Nous aimerions que vous nous contactiez rapidement dès que vous avez connaissance du moindre problème, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle lui tendit une petite carte avec le nom et les coordonnées à donner à l’opératrice du téléphone et le remercia avant de quitter la pièce. George venait tout juste de finir sa réunion avec l’Inspecteur Murdoch et sourit largement en la voyant.  
  
— Callie ! s’exclama-t-il en venant à grands pas vers elle.  
  
Sans attendre, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.  
  
— Que fais-tu là ?  
— Je suis venue te chercher. Je n’étais pas loin.  
— Tu as vu Archibald ?  
— Oui, je t’expliquerai en chemin, dit-elle. Bonsoir William ! lança-t-elle à l’adresse de l’inspecteur Murdoch.  
— Callisto, rétorqua l’homme poliment avant de retourner dans son bureau.  
— Tu as fini ton service ?  
— En effet !  
— Rentrons à la maison alors, proposa-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien.  
  
Il suffit au couple de faire une centaine de mètres avant de trouver une allée dans laquelle Callisto put effectuer un transplanage d’escorte. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le couple, se trouvait à une rue de son petit appartement.  
  
— Je crois que je ne m’y ferai jamais, bredouilla George.  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Cela peut-être difficile pour nous aussi, le rassura-t-elle en souriant gentiment.  
  
Sur les quelques mètres qui les séparèrent de l’immeuble dans lequel ils habitaient, Callisto lui fit un rapide résumé de son entrevue avec Archibald et lui expliqua qu'elle était allée voir l'inspecteur Brackenreid afin de lui demander d'appeler les services de la police magique en cas d'agression dans la forêt aux abords du lac Ontario.  
  
— En espérant que cela suffise, souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient pénétrer dans leur appartement.  
  
George lui offrit un grand sourire rassurant. Cela devait suffire.  
  


*  
**  
*

La nouvelle avait été un choc. Callisto n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi cela l'avait tant secouée. Elle avait tenté de s'y préparer, sachant que le sort du manido ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Toutefois, quand elle avait reçu le message d'Archibald, la jeune femme n'avait pu empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir.  
  
Sans attendre, elle s'était précipitée à l'endroit indiqué par son ancien partenaire. Les Aurors avaient fait usage de sortilèges repousse-non-maj’ et d'autres sorts pour tenir éloignés les sorciers trop curieux. Callisto avait dû prendre sur elle et repousser le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lieu exact qu’Archibald lui avait indiqué. Finalement, après cinq minutes de marche, la policière aperçut le corps sans vie de la bête. Son sang avait maculé la terre et sa dépouille lui donnait l'air plus petite et moins dangereuse que lors de son attaque.  
  
— Madame Crabtree ! Que faites-vous là ? questionna la Ministre Lovelace en la voyant.  
— J'ai appris ce que... ce que vous faisiez ici, dit-elle en fixant la créature tristement. Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la femme politique.  
— Cet animal mettait en péril le secret magique. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, rétorqua la Ministre, sûre d'elle.  
  
Alors qu'elle fixait d'un air triste, la bête qui avait tenté de prendre la vie de son époux, Callisto songeait tristement qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un des derniers spécimens de cette espèce vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années. Il avait fallu moins de trois cents ans aux humains pour les exterminer.  
  
— … vieux d'au moins un siècle, déclarait le sorcier chargé d'examiner la dépouille.  
  
Un siècle ! L'animal avait un siècle et les Aurors s'en étaient débarrassés comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple bagatelle, un détail de l'histoire. La jeune femme sentit la nausée la prendre et ne put faire que quelques pas avant de se délester de son déjeuner.  
  
— Callie ! Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Archibald.  
  
Moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, son ancienne partenaire se tenait à côté d'elle.  
  
— Ah les forces constabulaires ! s'exclama l'un des Aurors dont le **badge** brillait à la ceinture de son pantalon. Toujours pleins de surprises !  
— Je suis désolée, Callie, souffla Archibald en lui tendant son mouchoir.  
  
La main tremblantes, la jeune femme l’accepta et s'essuya la bouche avant de le glisser dans sa poche.  
  
— Pas l'habitude de voir des cadavres ? se moqua le premier Auror.  
— Simplement pas l'habitude de voir celui d'une espèce disparue, rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante.  
  
Agacée et s'en voulant terriblement, Callisto lança un dernier regard à la bête dont les vaisseaux rouges flamboyants devenaient petit à petit de plus en plus ternes. Elle porta sa main à son cœur et murmura un vague «au revoir » à l'attention d'Archibald avant de tourner le dos à la scène. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du carnage, Callisto se jura de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Wakȟáŋšiča : evil spirit (esprit malin), devil (démon/diable) (source : Dictionnaire Anglais/Lakota )  
> 2 Vient du mot Maji-manidoo : mot ojibwe signifiant "evil spirit", "devil" (source : Dictionnaire Anglais/Ojibwe)


End file.
